Finally with you
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Zelda has been in love with Link ever since she started working for him. That was three years ago, and nothing. He hasn't shown any interest for her, and just when she's about to give up, it all changes. Valentine Day short story!
1. Time's Corp

Hey guys! It's that time of year again! I don't know about you, but Valentines Day is my Favorite Holiday! Why? Because I Love LOVE! And Valentines Day is all about love! I've decided to make a Valentine's Day story, though it's not Valentine's Day just yet, I'm already super excited! Hope you like the story! Oh and I'll be making another one a little after this one because you can never have too much love :)

* * *

_Five... Six... Seven_, I mentally counted the remaining days as I marked the calendar. Today was Febuary Seventh, which gave me about a week to make Link something for Valentine's Day. I smiled as I looked at the calendar, marking Valentine's Day with a big pink heart.

"You have got to be kidding me..." someone hissed behind me. The cold snarling voice made me stiffen immediately.

Ilia.

We used to be friends, she was the new shy girl who just came to work at the company, I thought she was really sweet... That was until she tried to get me fired... Twice.

Malon, my best friend, later informed me that Ilia had this weird and very creepy, obsession with Link, the owner of this Time's Corp, Aka, our boss. So basically, anything or anyone who might stand in her way must be "Eliminated", her words not mine.

I tried not to sigh in irritation as I slowly turned to face her, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Ilia! What a _nice_ surprise!" I exclaimed cheerfully, a little edge after each word.

"Cut the Shit out" she scowled at me. Boy, if looks could kill, I'd have died a while ago. "You don't _really_ think he'll ever be interested in someone as _bland_ as his _secretary, _do you?" she snorted, regarding me with a pitiful look. "Seriously Zellie. Wake. Up."

Before either of us could respond, someone came up and shoved her away from me. "Get the Hell away Ilia" Malong said, glaring at her. Ilia looked at us for a couple seconds longer before huffing and stomping away.

Malon rolled her eyes and looked at me carefully, "Forget her, she doesn't know what she's talking about, you're awesome and she knows it" I smiled weakly at her, thankful she butt in. As we talked, I tried not to let my uneasiness show, Ilia's words had gotten to me a little, but I'd never let her know that.

I was beginning to lose hope, I've been working as Link's secretary for about three years now and he's shown no signs of interest what-so-ever. Whenever he sees me, he avoids looking in my eyes, muttering some about some task he wanted me to do before shutting himself in his office.

I sighed, wondering if it was a lost cause to be pinning for a guy for so long when he's shown no interest in being with me. "Zel?" Malon's concerned voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts and I blinked at her for a moment.

I shook my head at her, giving her a small smile. She looked as if she had something more to say but someone else cut her off.

"Zelda? Could you step into my office?" a voice called out, catching both our attentions. We both turned to see Link peeking out of his office door, his dark blonde hair shifting slightly in the air conditioned breeze, his deep blue eyes peeking out from under his bangs.

"Uh" I started unintelligently, my throat gone dry as my eyes wondered over his tall, and lean frame. He was wearing a dark suit, his tie loosened, and the first two buttons open, exposing his chest. I'm sure I want the only one looking, though Malon got over it twice as fast as I did.

She cleared her throat, trying to snap me out and nudged me towards Link, who was patiently waiting. I felt my cheeks color slightly as I made my way to him, I muttered a 'Thank you' when he opened the door for me to go through first and took a seat in one of his chairs.

I watched as he quickly made his way to his desk, glancing at me once before sitting down, picking up some paper work. A couple minutes passed and nothing happened, I sat there fidgeting in my seat, looking around the room for something to do when he finally spoke.

"Zelda" I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to find him looking at me, looking a little amused.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously, cursing myself when my voice wavered. I waited for him to talk, staring down at my feet in embarrassment. When he didn't say anything, I was forced to look up, only to see him staring at me.

I chewed my bottom lip anxiously, looking out his office window and was surprised when something removed my lip from my teeth. I turned and came face to face with Link. "Uh" I froze, not knowing why he did that, and I wasn't sure what to do.

Link looked just as surprised by his actions and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before clearing his voice. "Zelda, I'd like you to go somewhere with me in a few days"

I blinked at him, confused for a second. "Um, where are we going?" I asked,cocking my head at him.

He smiled mischievously, walking back to his desk. "Somewhere... Special." his eyes lit up and he winked at me, "I'll remind you tomorrow. You are dismissed" not knowing what else to do, I slowly made my way out the door, without a glance back.

* * *

I sighed as I heard the door close behind her. _What was I thinking...?_ She probably thought I was a creep or something. I wasn't even sure why I did that, I just did...

I stared outside my window and saw that she was already busy at work, for some reason, the sight of that brought a smile to my face. I watched for a couple seconds more before shaking out of my trance.

Well, it could have gone worse... She could've slapped me. I thought, chuckling to myself. Looking down, I continued my work, deciding that I'll know in a couple days.


	2. Road Trip!

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this story! It really means a lot, and I really appreciate it! :D First day since I published it and I already have THREE reviews!... Okay, so it's not that much, but I'm still super excited about it :) Thank you Sippurp123 for following, also Patriot 71 for following and favoriting! Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Sippurp123: I love it so far! Looks like it'll be cute and fluffy! Can't wait to read more. Well done!

_TFR:_ Hehehe, thanks! You're probably right about the cute and fluffy thing, I love your enthusiasm! :)

Guest: This looks like it's going to be a lot of Zelink fluff. I can't wait for the next chapter! Please continue the story.

_TRF:_ Why thank you Guest! Everyone's a genius... You guys are all probably right about the fluff... It is a Valentine's Day story after all, and I'm glad you like the story! Don't worry, I'm determined to finish this story :)

Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: Great

_TRF:_ I like it, it's simple, yet it expresses how you feel about the story, thanks for reviewing! :)

Now to the story!

* * *

That night I went home feeling a bit of everything. Excited, anxious, nervous, curious, surprised, restless, and extremely happy. I recalled the shocked look on Malon's face when I told her what happened, before it changed to excitement.

My happy mood intensified when I saw Ilia's reaction. It was as if Groose knocked on her door in the middle of the night and proposed to her. I chuckled at the thought as Ilia shot me a death glare before stomping off angrily.

As the day went by, I started losing hope, maybe he didn't mean anything when he said that...? Or maybe it never happened... I left that day feeling utterly depressed, barely getting any sleep.

I finally passed out from exhaustion around four in the morning.

'_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_' I faintly heard as something vibrated against my back. Groaning I rolled over and lazily snatched my phone, rubbing my eyes, I sat up and yawned. Through blurry eyes, I saw it was six in the morning and that some weirdo texted me.

_Unknown number: Hey, it's Link. Be there in an hour._

Oh, Link was going to be here in an hour, I read, dropping my phone and rolling back around to sleep. Wait... Link was going to be here in an _hour!?_ I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone, rereading the text two more times before sprinting to the bathroom.

"Oh Shit" I cursed under my breath as I stared at my reflection, trying to tame my mess of hair. After twenty minutes, and a thousand painful brushes, I finally managed to fix my hair into something cute, and presentable.

Just as I stepped out of the bathroom, my phone buzzed again. My heart racing, I quickly took a look at the text.

_Link: Oh, and pack a suitcase, we're going on a road trip._

A road trip? With _Link_!? A million questions raced through my mind, but I quickly took out my suitcase, as instructed. I finished a couple minutes later and slowly dragged it downstairs. I only packed enough clothes for three days so I hope we aren't stay away too long...

I sighed in relief as I droped my suitcase and sat down on my couch. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six fifty four and exhaustion caught up with me. My lack of sleep won a minute later and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Is this really a good idea? _I asked myself for the bjillionth as I ran a hand nervously through my blonde locks, my other hand gripping the stearig wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

With another sigh, I finally turned into Zelda's street. I sat in my seat for a couple minutes, calming down. When I felt that I was ready, I climbed out of my car and up her porch steps, where stood for a second.

Taking one last deep breath, I knocked on her door. It opened as soon as my fist came in contact with it, but Zelda wasn't behind the door. I walked in cautiously, wondering where she was.

_Honestly, someone could walk in and molest her... Why isn't the door locked? _I sighed as I walked into her living room and found her on the couch, fast asleep.

I stood there and stared in awe at the sight. The window behind her bathed her sleeping figure with a golden glow, making her hair look softer than usual, her facial expression was peaceful, a small smile on her face.

A smile formed on my face as I took out my phone. Chuckling to myself, I took a picture of her, okay, maybe several pictures, before taking her suitcase and bringing it to the car.

I debated wether or not to wake her up for a moment, before deciding against it. I walked slowly up to her, gently lifting her up in to my arms. I grunted as I readjusted her so that she was comfortable and blushed when she nuzzled her face in my chest.

I carefully carried her to the passenger seat, after making sure she was comfortable, I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before I could stop myself. Smiling, I walked over to my seat and drove off, already feeling better about this idea as I turned out of her neighborhood.

* * *

Sorry that it's a little shorter! I wanted to update sooner but things came up, I went to see Shen Yun preform and they were amazing! It lasted longer than I thought it would and I fell asleep soon after I came home... I'll be updating tomorrow too! Hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's Day and a Great Weekend!


	3. Under the Moon

Happy Valentine's Day! This is a little late, but that's alroght. I'll be continuing this story and hopefully I'll get this story done in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading everyone! Special thanks to Loki921, Thebasmentdweller, Nahelo, ShadowNinja1011, and Darkdoll25 for following! Also thank you Loki921 for favoriting! I really appreciate it, hope you like the story!

* * *

Shadow: -SCREAMS. -Shadow

_TRF:_ Lol, not sure how to respond to that xD

Sippurp123: The "some weirdo texted me" part was funny! I also like how you change point of views also. Eager to read more! :-)

_TRF:_ Thanks! I thought it was pretty funny too :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

TheChosenOne is here: 2 chapters so far aaaannnndd even though I don't like Valentine's Day, this is adorable

_TRF:_ Thanks! It means a lot that you read this story! :) It'll probably get more adorable...

Darkdoll25: I think Zelda needs to be a bit more realistic with her expressions. Yes as a love-struck women, she would definitely jump at the chance to go on a road trip with Link. However, there needs to be more skepticism or puzzlement. Otherwise, it seems very cute and fluffy. Will follow.

_TRF:_ Hmm, I see where you're getting at, though Zelda was more shocked then anything to hear him suggest it in the first place. You know what they say, "Live is blind," and Link wouldn't hear otherwise. I'll take what you've suggested into consideration though, thanks for reading!

* * *

I woke up later and noticed that I was no longer in my living room, or on my couch. Confused, I looked around and let out a small scream when I saw that Link was next to me driving.

I must have surprised him, because he flinched, making the car swerve on the road. It's a good thing no one else was on the road... "I see you're awake" he glanced at me, flashing a small smile.

"How'd I get in here?" I asked, "The last thing I remember weed was falling asleep on my couch..." I looked at him skeptically, "You... You broke in to my house!?"

"What! No!" he shook his head, looking at me like I was the crazy one, "No, your door was open so I came in to check on you"

"Oh... Then how'd I get in your car?" he blushed, which peeked my curiosity.

He cleared his throat once, "I Uh, carried you here" I made another 'Oh' face, feeling my own cheeks redden. So that swaying motion I felt was him... We stayed silent for a few more minutes before I spoke again.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he smirked, "Don't worry, we're almost there" he reassured me when I gave him a nervous glance. I sighed, no point in fighting now... He's my ride home.

I was watching the window when a billboard caught my eye, 'Bring your sweetheart here for the most romantic Valentine's' underneath the words were a couple activities you could do.

There was a Carnival, a Romeo and Juliet play, a couples dance and some other stuff I couldn't see in time.

Could he be taking me there? I peeked at Link, who was focused on driving, No... I'm not even his 'Sweetheart'... So where are we going?

While I was lost in thought, I didn't even register that the car had stopped. "Zelda?" I snapped out of my daze when I heared my name. I turned to see Link looking at me in concern.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're here" he gestured to the building we were at, and came to open my door. "We'll be here for a little while, so I got us a hotel room" he led me in to the gorgeous hotel and I gasped at the interior.

Like most places, it was decked out in red, pink, and white for Valentine's Day, which was a couple days away. There were heart shaped ballons in corners, the pillows were replaced with heart shaped pillows, and there was a bowl of chocolate by the front desk.

I walked up with Link and while he was talking to the front desk lady, I noticed that she was blatantly flirting with him, and snuck some chocolate from the bowl. I scowled at her, but then felt foolish for acting like a jealous girlfriend when I wasn't even his girlfriend, which is why I continued to take some chocolate from her while she was distracted.

Eventually, she let us go and handed Link the room key, along with her phone number and email address. Fed up, I rolled my eyes and smiles sweetly at her, taking the information from her, and subtly ripping it up, keeping my eyes on her all the while.

I gave her a small wave, linked arms with Link and together we walked to the elevator. "So.. What was that?" Link asked, looking very amused.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I huffed, looking away. I honestly didn't know what possessed me to act like that. Link just stared at me with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Alright..." he finally said, as the doors slid open, "Oh and you're cute when you're mad" he whispered in to my ear, surprising me. I gasped when his warm breath came in contact with my ear and gaped at him as he lead me to the room.

"Um... Where's my room?" I asked, noticing that he only had one key in his hand.

"Here" he opened the door to review a huge room with a King sized bed and huge windows. There was a bathroom door and a closet nearby on either sides of the bed as well as a desk.

"Where's your room?" I asked when he started taking off his coat after he hauled our luggage in.

"Here" he answered again, seemingly unfazed.

"Wait what!? Are we sharing a room together?" Link glanced at me, raising his eyebrow, clearly not seeing why I was so worked up.

"Yeah... Is there a problem?" Of course there was! I wanted to say, but didn't get the chance because he pulled me in to the spacious bathroom. "Get changed, we leave in a couple minutes" and with that he shut the door.

I stood there in disbelief, regretting that I agreed to this trip. Link's attitude changed drastically, gone was the silent, a little awkward man from work and in was a more demanding and mischievous one.

After a couple minutes, I finally left the bathroom, I had changed in to a strapless navy blue dress that swept down knees, a silver belt at the middle. I put my hair up into a messy bun with a silver headband to keep it in place. I wore bangles on each hand, and matching earrings and necklace.

I wasn't very sure of where we were going but seeing Link in a fancy looking tuxedo told me I was correct in my outfit choice. I stopped to admire his features and didn't notice that he was doing the same.

His messy hair was now combed back with hair gel, and he was wearing a crisp, dark colored tuxedo, with sleek black shoes. He looked great, though there was one thing that just didn't sit with me.

I chuckled as I made my way over to him. He was looking at me curiously when I stopped in front of him. "As good as this looks," I gestured to his hair, "I think I like it better like this" I gently ran my hand through his soft hair, messing up his gel and returning it to its messy look before. "Perfect" I smiled.

Link laughed at me, taking me in to his arms, "Perfect" he whispered quietly, before guiding me out the door, his hand around my waist. We stepped into the elevator and I watched as Link pressed the highest number, "Where are we going?" I asked uncertainly, I was sure he'd take us back to the lobby.

"You'll see" he whispered just as the doors opened, reveling a rooftop restaurant that I didn't know was here.

"Whoa" I gasped, taking in the sparkling place, everything here looked expensive, not to mention the people in it.

"This place is famous for the view you get while eating" Link said as the waiter seated us. I could see why, the view up here was amazing, the cities lights looked beautiful as it lit up the night sky, almost like the stars above us.

We laughed and talked some more over a very extravagant dinner, when music started playing. I looked around at the people around us and saw that the guys were all leading their dates outside where there was a dance floor I failed to notice.

I turned to see that Link was standings in front of me with his hand out. I hesitated to take his hand, which he noticed, and he took my hands instead. I was a little nervous since I really can't dance, but Link was pretty good.

Eventually, I relaxed, getting the hang of things and I gently placed my head on his chest as he drew me in closer. We swayed underneath the moonlight and everything felt right. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad,_ I smiled as I felt Link press his lips to the top of my head.


End file.
